Molding products made of polycarbonate resin compositions are used by taking advantage of their transparency as transparent materials in various kinds of industries, for example, for housings and the like of communication devises and personal computers.
Moreover, polycarbonate resin compositions improved in transparency and mechanical strength by being blended with glass fillers have also been developed (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
The polycarbonate resin, however, has a high melt viscosity and poor fluidity during molding, and therefore has a problem in that the weld strength of a molding product is low.
As a solution to these problems, there is a technique for improving the fluidity of the polycarbonate resin by blending a fatty acid compound as a fluidity improver (Patent Literatures 3 to 5).